


Recovery Road

by SammiB



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Closeted Character, Eventual Sex, F/M, First Love, Flirting, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Sexual Tension, Smut, but - Freeform, not smut, that love that you cant let go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiB/pseuds/SammiB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamal is looking forward to going on his own, leaving Empire and becoming independent. With D Major by his side, hopefully it''ll be easy but things and people start getting into the fold, people being his ex-boyfriend. All he has to wait for is the okay from the doctor. The trip down recovery road will be long and hard and Jamal has to face realizing the truth of other people and rethinking leaving.</p><p>Takes place after Jamal gets shot. It starts when Michael sneaks into his room and progresses from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Had a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Empire fanfic and of course it has to be a jamal/michael fic. They're just... so.....ugh....*pulls face*...Everything!!!!!  
> And they could be so much if Lee Daniels stops playing games. They deserve to be together and happy so this is me making that happen.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I knew this would happen.” Michael shook his head as he walked down the city street at 4am.

“Bullshit.”

“I’m telling you. I had a dream.” The laughter on the other end of the phone was instant.

“Another dream? Thanks to your dream my hair still smells like egg yolks.” Michael laughed back. Xavier was a good friend, a new one. In the little time that they had been friends, they had gotten to know each other better than their other friends.

“Thanks to me, you’re still alive.” Michael scoffed as he looked at the crowd of dwindling paparazzi in front of the hospital entrance and made way for the back entrance.

“Unfortunately you can’t say the same for-“

"Same for WHO?" Michael got loud. "And you better not say his name because he's fine. He’s _going_ to be fine.”

"He got shot." Xavier reminded him. Michael saw a reporter camping by the back entrance and sighed. 

"50 Cent got shot 9 times and he still walking. He'll recover." Michael assured Xavier and himself a bit as he walked to the left side of the hospital building.

"You don't know that." One thing about Xavier: he was a devout pessimist.

"And you don't even know where he is and you can't get in so why bother even going out there?" 

"Trust me. I know how to find him." He looked up at the window in the middle of the building on the second floor. He could feel it. Jamal was there. 

"Just get out of the before you get arres-" 

"Xav, imma call you later." He hung up and got to business.

* * *

 

He couldn't feel it. He remembered when he heard the gun go off then seconds later he felt the bullet pierce his insides. It hurt like hell but now he couldn't feel that or anything else. 

He was tired and his eyes were dead set on making sure that they stayed closed but he could hear things. Weird things. Like a window opening and someone struggling to get inside the room. Although the sounds of struggle were strange they sort of sounded…familiar?

After fighting with the windowsill to get into the room for what was too long Michael fidgeted by Jamal’s bedside. Should he crack the egg over his head or just leave it? Jamal would surely know what to do with it when he'd see it. He expected someone to walk in so he rushed. He didn't expect Jamal to be awake let alone conscious enough to talk. 

"What are you doing here?" Michael jumped when he heard the voice.

"Hi." was all he could eek out.

 Jamal had a catheter in his nose and was hooked up to an EKG, had an IV drip and blood bag stringed to his body but he was talking. Michael’s hand tightened on the egg in his hand, Jamal saw it.  

"Do it." 

"Really?"

"Before I change my mind." Michael rushed at the opportunity. He cracked the egg, separated the yolk from the whites over the bathroom sink and went back to his beside with it and began massaging it in his hair. It got quiet and Michael felt the need to fill it.

"You used to hate when I did this." Michael spoke. 

"Kinda need the voodoo." He groaned wearily. Michael got the wet towel and started to wash it out.

"You're alright." Michael assured him.

"How did you even know this was my room?" Jamal asked out of pure curiosity. 

“I knew your family would put you up in one of these fancy, private rooms.” Michael motioned to the lavish draperies, furniture, lights and accessory pieces. “I know this hospital really well.”

A non-awkward quiet filled the air and all that was left was the whirring of the machines and beeps of the EKG. Michael sighed,

“I should go.” He started for the window but stopped when he felt his hand being filled with Jamal’s. His hand was cold, his grip weak and just the simple touch made Michael hold on. He turned to face him and it didn’t take much sense to know that Jamal wanted him to stay. So Michael pulled up a chair close by his bed and sat down.

Michael laid across the chair, his legs dangling over one side. He stared at the walls and remembered different colored walls, different furniture, and a different person in the bed but the same sterile smell and same rhythmic beat of an EKG.

“When I was 15,” He spoke. ”I used to sneak out and walk here all the way from queens. I would climb into my mom’s room at night and stay with her. It beat staying at home but mostly I didn’t want her to be alone too much.”

Michael didn’t talk about his mom often and Jamal only knew the little facts that he had given him over time. She died when he was 15 from cancer. Left her children, Michael and Alexis (at the time 8) at the mercy of the world and their father. He and Michael didn’t have the best relationship when she was alive and when she died it only got worse

Nothing was said after that and Michael stayed up and watched Jamal succumb to the medication being pumped into his body.

* * *

 

He slept. He dreamed. Rather than the last time he felt something. He felt happy, he was unconscious but happy. He could feel it.

_Michael gasped out urgently and leaned up in bed next to him._

_“Jamal.” He shook the unconscious body next to him. Jamal ignored it. Please, he wanted to get back to being happy and unconscious._

_“Jamal, Wake up.’ He said harder now, more stern and serious. The only think about being conscious at that moment was seeing Michael’s face, now that brought him happy._

_“What?” He murmured, Michael’s hair was all over the place, he had bags under his eyes from the fatigue. Waking up at 6 am when you had gone to bed only 2 hours earlier had that affect._

_“I had a dream.” He jumped out of bed._

_“It probably meant nothing.” Jamal pulled the covers closer to his body._

_“Aye para mi,” Michael started with the Spanish. A clear cut sign that this was serious. “You know I don’t play when it comes to this so are you coming or do I have to drag you.”_

_Jamal sighed but then sucked it up and got out of bed. There was only one reason why he did: Michael._

_Jamal followed him to the kitchen, still a mess from the late party. They tip toed over garbage until they got to the fridge. Michael reached in and pulled out two eggs._

_“You first.” Jamal sighed again then surrendered to the inevitable. He bowed his head down and Michael went to work separating the white part from the yolk and started to massage it into his head.  Jamal just let it happen, closed his eyes and listened to Michael pray over him in all types of Spanish before allowing him the right to wash his hair. He watched as Michael did it to himself and washed his own hair._

_While he watched he thought again about why he put up with it. He wasn’t a believer, far from it, but like he said earlier it was for Michael. If Michael believed, he could a little bit just for him. Because it made him feel better and Michael feeling better made him feel better. Simple as that: for Michael._

_“Can we go to bed now?” Jamal asked once he saw Michael finally breathe. Michael simply nodded._

* * *

 

It’s amazing what medicine can do. Day two or day 1, but Jamal felt better. His eyes weren’t as heavy as before. Light beamed from the windows directly into Michael’s face but he slept unbothered. The hospital bustled on the other side of the door and Jamal could hear the bustle of doctors and nurses. The intermittent sound of the P.A system paging doctors. Jamal could also hear his mom’s ratchet voice.

“ _Whatchu mean come back at 10? We’re here now so let me see my baby!”_ She yelled probably to some nurse.

_“Ma’am, its policy.”_ The nurse tried to tell her.

“Michael.” Jamal called out. He reached over and shook him by the shoulder which turned out to be useless.

_“You need to calm down.”_ Luscious held her back from going off on the poor nurse.

“Michael!” He called out louder with more energy and this time he jumped up.

_“YOU need to get out my face and you need to stop telling me what to do.”_ She turned her rage towards him then back at the nurse.

“You gotta get out of here, NOW!!!” Michael leaped out of the chair and threw on his sneakers before swinging a leg over the windowsill.

“No no no.” Jamal stopped him. “Not enough time.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do?” He panicked, Jamal shook his head because he couldn’t shrug his shoulders.

_“I’m seeing my baby.”_ Was the last thing they heard before Cookie threw Jamal’s door open. Michael at the split of a hair jumped into the closet next to his bed. With cookie came Andre, Hakeem, and Rhonda. They gave him soft hugs but nothing matched the worry that Cookie had over her son.

“How are you feeling? What did the doctor say? Did he come see you yet? Hakeem, get the doctor.” She ordered.

“Mom, I’m fine.” He assured her. And it was the truth since last night he felt like his body was in overdrive. Hakeem brought the doctor into the room and assured the Lyons that Jamal’s surgery was successful, he had lost a lot of blood but he seemed to be healing rather quickly. He would make a full recovery in about 2 weeks or less.

“Right in time for my wedding. We want you to sing for us.” Cookie turned slow and deadly to her youngest.

“Boy if you don’t-“She started but remembered to maintain her ghetto in front of the doctor. “Thank you.” She said instead.

I’ll definitely sing for you guys.” He laughed. Jamal decided to make this visit short so he faked a yawn.

“Thank you, guys for coming to see me. I appreciate it but these drugs they got me on make me so tired.” He yawned again hoping they would get the memo. That memo being: My ex-boyfriend who snuck into my room is trapped in the closet, R-Kelly style.

“You right. Let’s let Jamal get all the rest he needs so that he can get out of here quicker.” She kissed his head and pushed everyone out the door.

“Whatchu doin’ out here?” Cookie asked Luscious who hovered outside the door. She didn’t even notice that he didn’t even come inside the room.

“Cookie, you go on ahead. I want to talk to Jamal alone.” Cookie shot him a wary eye.

There were moments in life when you had to look at yourself and see who you really are, see the monster and the havoc that you create. This was that moment for Luscious. Before the ASAs he had said some foul things, some things a parent should never say to their child no matter what. He had crossed the line, he knew that; now it was time to let Jamal know that.

“Jamal.” Luscious spoke. “I want to thank you. You saved my life.”

Luscious laid a hand on his son’s shoulder which he quickly removed.

“I didn’t jump in front of that gun for you.” He said bitterly at his father’s vanity.

 “I was trying to stop Freda from ruining her life. Because of you she lost her dad and because of you shes in jail right now.”

“Because of me, she made a name for herself. I gave her more than the streets could ever offer her.” He countered.

“You did it because you felt guilty for killing Frank Gathers.”

“Frank was coming for your mom. I shut it down the only way possible. Freda was an unfortunate factor but I will always protect my family and your mother no matter the cost.” Luscious didn’t have to explain himself to Jamal or to anyone else.

“I’ll see you later.” Luscious exited the room.

It took a while for Jamal to calm down in his head. But when he did he remembered Michael who was still in the closet.

“Jamal? Can I come out now?” He asked. Michael didn’t wait for a response and the closet door started to open slowly. Then D Major knocked on the door and though it was open just a sliver, Jamal slammed the closet shut.

“Hi.” D leaned down and kissed Jamal. Maybe it was the publicity of the kiss, them being surrounded by nurses and doctors and all; or maybe it was because Michael was literally two feet away but for which ever reason the kiss felt wrong and out of place.

“How you feeling?” He asked like everyone else and like everyone else Jamal said he was fine. D’s hand found his and tightened.

“I should have been there.” He held his head down. “I should have been right next to you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m fine.” Jamal stressed. He knew what it was like to be in the closet and he knew that like him, D was struggling. People could look at their relationship like Jamal was sacrificing himself and his truth for D Major, but there was more to them than that.

“D, look at me.” He lifted his head at the voice. “I am fine. Two weeks and it’ll be just you and me.”

“Two weeks.” D agreed. Soon after D Major had left and Jamal leaned over to open the closet door. For some reason he was dreading the look that Michael might have on his face. He heard them and now he knew. Now what would he say?

He stepped out slowly, his head parallel to the floor. For a second Michael had a hard time looking at Jamal but he sucked it up. Jamal watched as Michael moved in a daze for a few seconds, he felt like he should say something. Did he have to? I mean, who explains their current boyfriend to their ex-boyfriend? And even if he did, what would he say? Instead, Jamal just called his name,

“Michael,”

“It’s none of my business.” He said calmly as he reached into the closet and pulled out his jacket to put on. He took a deep breath.

“Bye.” He said before he climbed out the window from which he came.

 

 

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky and Jamal talk. He and D go on a date, and Michael is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said soon. And I tried but I went away for a couple of days. But now I'm back. This chapter isn't the greatest but there is more to come in this story and I promise you that it and I will get better. Enjoy.

2 days later and Jamal is out of the hospital and back home. In those days Beck had become his personal nurse. With daily reminders of medication, nighttime Netflix, a lot company and no solitude. And Jamal did didn’t mind, he would take his overprotective, nagging best friend that shoves pills down his throat any day of the week.

This day was no different as the alarm that had sounded three times a day for two days alarmed once again. Jamal paid it no mind as he buried deeper into his spot on the couch and got to writing for his new song in progress.

“Here you go.” Becky walked over to him and handed him a cluster of pills. Two antibiotics and one painkiller. Jamal did not hesitate to take the two half yellow/half red pills but paused at the singular white pill before putting it on the table in front of him.

“You have to take it.” Becky scolded her best friend when she saw the pill on the glass table. Jamal tried to focus his thoughts on the blank page in front of him.

“Don’t need it.” He mumbled as he scratched out another line of words that didn’t fit the song or even make sense.  

“You have to take it.” Becky stressed again this time causing Jamal to snap out of his trance.

“I don’t because I don’t even feel any pain. No pain, no oxy. And another reason why I don’t need to take it.” Jamal passed over his notebook. Becky squinted to look over the violent pen scratches over words. It was hardly visible but she could see it.

“Wow.” She responded. “Is this even English? Or any other written language on Earth?”

“Shut up.” He laughed. “It’s hard to write when you’re doped up.”     

"I bet." She said as she sat on the couch next to her best friend. There were no words to describe what was going through her head when she heard about the shooting all she could do was get down and pray. And like always god came through with Jamal in good health.

She looked at the man next to her. He bit the corner of his lip and stared intently into his notebook. It was almost like any regular chill day when they would spend the day watching movies, eating a bunch of 'bad for you' food, and talking about everything under the sun. It was almost normal. Too normal after everything that had happened. 

"J," she called out for his attention. He replied with a muffled hm. "Maybe you should take some time away from the music. Just for a bit."

Becky didn't want to offend. Asking Jamal to pause on music was like asking a woodpecker to stop pecking. It was more than his talent, it was his blood, his freaking purpose. But she had good reasoning,

"All I’m saying is maybe it’s not the oxy." Jamal's head rose slowly, although it was hard Jamal could understand where Becky was coming from. He knew she only wanted the best for him and for that he could hear her out.

"Maybe it's everything blocking your flow. It can't be easy jumping right back into things after you get shot by someone that you thought was your friend."

"She _is_ my friend. I can't explain it but I know things weren't supposed to go down like that." Thinking of Frida made him think of Luscious which made him think of Empire and all the stress and dreams that came with it. Maybe it was all finally getting to him like Becky said. Maybe it really was time to make his break. 

"I have two solutions." She introduced. 

"What are they?" 

"One," She held up a finger. "Go see Frida. Talk, listen, look; it's doesn't matter. You know you have to do it."

Jamal nodded.

"What's two?" He asked and a hiding smile started to blossom on her face. 

"Two, party." Jamal's head flew back. Of course it was a party.

"I'm going to throw you the best recovery party in history. We're gonna drink, dance, laugh and have a good time all in the name of your good health." Jamal watched as her mind went into overdrive over the details. There was no way for him to say no now. Deep down the thought of leaving scared him and Jamal couldn't help but confide in his best friend. 

"Becky?" He called out breaking her concentration. 

"Do you ever think about moving on?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Yes. No. Why?" She shot out casually then suspicious.

"I think it's time that I moved on from Empire." 

"And go where?" She asked.

"L.A." Becky groaned at the sound of the acronym. It wasn't personal it was coastal. As a native New Yorker she couldn't imagine loving and living anywhere else but here. 

But it was more than moving for Jamal, Becky could see that. Him branching out was a statement of his individuality. He was more than Luscious Lyon's son, more than an heir to Empire. People on the outside thought that the roads were paved for him in the music industry because of his family. L.A meant making his own roads.

"I get why you want to go and if you really want to I'll respect it but leaving means throwing away your family and name and you can never run from them." 

"I'm not trying to run from it." Jamal shook his head. "I want to make it my own."

"Then I guess this party is going to be a farewell party as well." She sighed full of sorrow. Jamal hugged her tight. They both knew that even if they were on opposite sides of the country, hell opposite sides of the world, they would still be ride or die friends. 

"Who should we invite?" She asked right before two opposite ringtones chimed into their conversation. Becky checked hers, it was Empire and some backwards developments in Tiana's upcoming tour. Jamal checked his, it was on his way upstairs. 

"I gotta go and handle this." Becky got up. Jamal followed her lead a little too quickly. He could hear the elevator coming up before she could press the button. When she did the doors opened and there was D Major. Becky stared at the hit producer standing in the elevator, D Major stared back at her, and Jamal stood there looking at the both of them. 

"Your mom gave me your address. I wanted to see how you were doing." He made up on the spot.

"Fine, good actually." He replied back. Becky's gaze lingered on D Major and went to Jamal but he ignored it. Nothing was out of the ordinary, just an artist and his producer.

"It's good that you came I was having some trouble with a song." Jamal turned away casually and he could be the following steps of D behind him. All that was left was Becky to be gone. 

"I'm gonna text you names."  He heard behind him as she got on the elevator and left. 

"You didn't tell me Becky was here." He said with a stone expression.

"You didn't tell me you were coming over." Jamal combated. D Major broke a smile in defeat. 

"Nice improv." D commended with a long step closer to his man. 

"Thanks." Jamal closed the gap. Both eyed the other's lips before joining them. Finally they were alone.

Two kisses, the stripping of clothes and 40 minutes later both men had found their way to Jamal's bedroom. Their chests moist from perspiration and legs tangled under a single thin sheet.

"Wow." D huffed out while catching his breath.

"I know." Jamal agreed next to him.

"Will it be like this every day in L.A?" D asked. Jamal eyed him for asking such an innocent question.

"What? I've never been in this kind of relationship before. Everything is new." Hearing him say that made Jamal smile. 

"For a while," He said turning back to face he ceiling. "Then things will change. Get better or worse or just stay in the middle." 

Jamal didn't have much experience. The one real relationship he could refer to was Michael. Things were like that with Michael. For the first two years they had soared, it always got better never worse. But then the outside situations got complicated and it started reflecting inside too. 

"I'm pretty sure that I'll be okay if things stay just like this." Things may not have worked out with Michael but that didn't mean that him and D wouldn't work either. D's optimism reminded him of that and he couldn't help but agree. 

"Me too."

"So when is L.A happening?" He asked. "I want to wait until you're fully recovered."

"Yea. In that time in going to tell my family and tie up loose ends."

"Oh and definitely after the party." Jamal added.

"Party?" He questioned with a raised brow.

"It’s just something Becky's putting together." 

"I hope I'm invited." D leaned in closer to Jamal. 

"I'll put you on the list." Jamal leaned in so their foreheads met. They stayed in that position soaking in the atmosphere that was them. In this room, in their bubble they existed, they loved. The quiet gave Jamal time to think. He was right next to D, they had just had sex for god’s sake, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Michael. The whole night in the hospital he had held onto his hand relentlessly. Jamal had forgotten what that contact felt like and with that came the flood of emotions he needed to curb. He was with D now, things with Michael were done and over. So why couldn’t he get the feel of his hand out of his head? He had to let go and part of letting go was holding on to what he had next to him.

“Let’s go out for dinner.” Jamal threw out into the atmosphere.

“You mean a dinner date? Outside? In public?” D questioned.

“No,” Jamal rephrased. ”I mean two friends, colleagues even, sitting in a nice low key restaurant, with good food and nice wine in a very unsuspicious, non-questionable area.”

D major could see the underlying plead in Jamal’s eyes. He wanted this, needed it even. He wasn’t like Jamal, he couldn’t embrace his identity as well as he did or at all. He admired his strength, his aura which   was a bright light. That bright light had dimmed exponentially since they had started. He had done that, become the dark cloud that shadowed Jamal’s light.

"Let's go." D took action and started getting dressed.

“Really?” Jamal leaned up quickly.

“Yea.” D said as he buttoned his jeans.

“Ok.” Jamal followed his lead.

* * *

 

Cecilia's was popular because of its unpopularity. A nice sized restaurant sandwiched between two abandoned buildings. It beckoned hipsters and millennials with its obscurity and for a long time it was a hotspot until it settled and a new wave came about. 

Michael swung his legs on the edge of a metal table as he watched Xavier wash dishes with the power washer. He picked up another baby carrot and bit into it sharply.

“I’m telling you the truth, nothing happened.” Michael told him.

“Yeah, okay.” Xavier snorted. “You came in the next morning wearing the same clothes from the other night.”

“It’s laundry day.” Michael lied with a smile. Xavier gave Michael a doubtful look that didn’t last long because of the two people walking through the door. As soon as he saw them he knew who they were. Jamal Lyon and D Major. He immediately felt anxiety and excitement flow through him and he bit his lip to contain the smile. He looked at Michael who had his back facing them.

“So nothing happened?” He asked again and once more Michael replied with a head shake.

“If nothing happened why is he here?” Michael’s eyebrows furrowed at the question as he thought about who ‘he’ could be. Only when he turned around and saw Jamal and D major did he get his answer. Unlike Xavier who wore a smile on his face at the two celebrities, Michael frowned. There was no reason for Jamal to be here, it wasn’t like the man couldn’t go where he wanted to go but Michael though of all places why here. Xavier stopped washing dishes and wiped his hands with a clean dish towel.

“I should go out and welcome our customers.” He made a dash to the menus but before he could Michael grabbed him by the apron and pulled him back. Jamal was here and the last thing he needed was Xavier freaking out in front of him. When it came to him, there was no telling what could come out of his mouth.

They wrestled for the menus, and argued in low voices so that they didn’t hear him. Although they didn’t hear them, their boss did. She had gone out to greet them, since they had known Jamal for a long time. She heard the commotion and came to the kitchen. Cecilia frowned at the two of them.

“Michael, you go out and take the orders. Xav, you stay here.” Xavier kissed his teeth at the decision which he quickly apologized for.

“He’s not even on the clock.” He mumbled before walking back to the sink. Michael didn’t want to go to their table but there was no other choice.

* * *

 

 

Jamal and D Major walked into the restaurant. A familiar wave of nostalgia hit Jamal as he took in the hanging light bulbs that set the warm tone, the signature wooden furniture and light music from the speakers above. Jamal always loved coming here because it was so away from the world.

“Wow, this place is dead.” D spoke as he looked around at the empty restaurant. No customers, not even an employee in sight.

“Are you sure they’re open?” Jamal ignored his question with a smile and sat across a table by the front window that had the Cecilia’s signature butterfly floating over a mountain. A few seconds later came the squeal of Cecilia. Jamal got up to embrace her in his arms.

“It’s so good to see you.” She smiled. “We miss you around here,”

“I miss you too.” She started to say how he’s blown up and now she gets to see him on tv but a crash from the back stops her. She excuses herself and goes to the back. Minutes later Michael comes out of the door. Jamal sees his chest rise and fall, probably taking a deep breath before getting to the table, He was taking one too.

Michael got to the table and Jamal’s eyes instantly went to the detail of the table. His eyes followed the lines of the polished wooden table.

“Welcome to Cecilia’s. What would you like to drink?” He says placing the menus in front of them.  D orders a ginger ale and Jamal orders a Pepsi. Michael avoids looking at Jamal and so does he.

“Do you need time to look over the menu?” He asks and Jamal says no without looking up at him instead he says he’ll get the grilled chicken while looking at D. Michael feels some type of way but swallows his feelings as much as he can. Are they at the point that they can’t even make eye contact?

“And you?” He asks D. Jamal is ordering his usual and the other man across him says that he’ll have the same thing. He can’t help what he says next.

“Would you like rice with it too? Carrots and broccoli? Cheese on top?” D is stunned by the barrage of questions and awkwardly nods to it. Michael holds his hand out for the menus and he can see Jamal bit the corner of his bottom lip. Oh well.

 “I will be right back with your drinks.” He says before walking away. He feels a bit satisfied and in the zone until he hears D calling him back. He turns around to face them.

“Can I get the vegetables without cheese?” He asks. Michael nods and walks into the back.

Jamal didn’t know what to think when he saw Michael. He didn’t even know he still worked there. His usual motto was if he got a new job he would quit the old one. Since he saw Michael at the event for Andre he suspected that he had gotten a new job. He didn’t know how to act or where to look, so he looked at D. He ordered his usual and when D had ordered the same thing he was just as stunned as him when he attacked him with details of his meal that only Michael would know.

The rest of dinner went well. And After Michael was drained more than before. Jamal and D were still talking over dinner and Michael had gone into the break room to lie down on the couch.

"I need you to do something before you leave." Cecilia said in the bridge of the employee room door. 

"What?" Michael asked. 

"Get their autographs.” His face immediately twisted at the thought.

 “We can put it on the wall and-" Michael tuned out her voice as he sat on the bench with tight clenched eyes. This must be a nightmare. It had to be. 

"No." He wrinkled his face at the idea.

"No?" She repeated.

"Have Xavier do it." He rushed to the sound of his name. 

"Have me do what?" He stuck his head or behind her. She told him the task. “I’ll do it.” He jumped at the opportunity.

"No way, you know them."

"I don't kn-" he said slowly. They must have been having a hard time trying to understand what he was saying. 

"And you're their waiter and they like you." She pointed out.

"What do you have to lose?" She questioned with both hands on her hips. 

"The last drop of dignity I have left. Do you think it’s easy for me to do this?" Michael stressed. Xavier laughed back to the kitchen.

"How about your job?" She topped and he conceded with a sigh. From the beginning he knew that this conversation was doomed. 

A small temper tantrum in the empty room and a really long pep talk later and Michael headed back out to their table. Xavier had a front row seat to it all as he looked out of the window where he handed out food and took tickets. Michael got to their table and both men sitting looked up at his with smiles. Maybe it was that they were having a good talk, maybe it was Michael's hospitality that he always talented at with customers. But Xavier saw your smiles turn, probably at the fact that Michael had just asked them for their autographs. They gave it with little resistance and only when Michael got the signatures and turned to go back inside did he let a wide and warm but very fake smile fall and his face gave all the signs of horror.

Xavier follows him a couple minutes later and found him in the employee room sitting in his cubby. He patted him on the head.

"Good job, buddy." Michael lifted his head.

"Can we go now?!" He fake cried while grabbing his friend's shirt. Xavier nodded even though Michael couldn't see. 

Tonight was a nightmare of nightmares. But soon it would be all over. All Michael had to do was get out for it all to be over. Past them, post the front door, and home free. It was set. It was planned. All that was left was execution. He walked a straight line from the back to the front. Xavier had given him his hat (probably out of pity) and Michael used that and a bowed head to avoid any form of eye contact. Once out the restaurant he made a sharp turn and waited for Xavier to come out. 

He heard them before he saw them and low and behold Xavier came out of the restaurant with a Jamal and boyfriend in tow. Michael immediately put on his smile.

"You ready?" he asked calmly although he desperately wanted to scream. And run. Scream and run. Run screaming.

"Yea." Xavier smiled back like nothing was wrong. Like this whole situation was normal.

Michael took one step. Then another. Then another. He was free, he thought until he heard his name being called behind him.

"Yea?" He turned around at the voice. Jamal joined the long distance from the restaurant front to where he stood

"Becky's throwing a party. Do you want to come?” He asked sort of unsure of why he did.

“Okay. Sure.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, a question if any (because i'm sure you're confused), any advice, or suggestions.   
> Hoping to update by the end of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamal and Freda talk, Xavier meets V, and what is that I see? Jamal and Michael sincerely smiling and laughing together? Maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally back. I was so surprised to see that when I opened up the doc in word, the chapter was already halfway done. When did I do that?? This one in my opinion is a long one and i hope you like it.  
> Also this is unbeta'd so all stupid mistakes are my own

Jamal bounced his knee in anxiousness as he waited at the round table. Waiting for Freda seemed to take forever but when she walked out the door escorted by an officer that anxiety seemed to vanish. 

Freda looked like a character straight out of orange is the new black with her orange jumpsuit and plain slip ons. He wanted to laugh but toned it down to a smile. Her hair was pulled back in one showing her face that looked like it had been through a greater hell than he had. He got up once she reached the table and went to hug her. She pulled away and just sat down. 

Neither of them didn't know where to start and silence filled up their small window of time. Jamal went back to bouncing his knee and Freda bit relentlessly at her lip. This couldn't go on for any longer they both seemed to say to themselves. But who would make the first move. 

"Freda,"

"Yo J," They spoke at the same time. Usually they would laugh it off and argue over who would go first like friends. Not this time. 

"I need to say this." Freda told him loving her eyes from the table and finally looking into his eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I would never want to hurt you. You're my best friend and I'm really happy that you're not dead." She closed he eyes and sighed out the last part.

"I don't forgive you.” The words stunned Freda.

 “Because I really think that there's nothing to forgive. I know," he tried to say but couldn't get it out. 

"I know." He said again hoping to tell her the truth in a few words as possible. She nodded and Jamal felt relieved when she didn't blow up as he thought she would. But then he found it why,

"Sometimes it's hard not to listen to what others say. When Carol told me that luscious killed my dad I just got blinded. I didn't think about how your dad took me under his wing and took care of me. He would never do something like that and even if he did he wouldn't be the type to lie and hide about it." Jamal was horrified by what he was hearing. There was only one meaning to this all and it was Luscious. He got to her. Jamal smiled weakly at her. He didn't want to hear about his dad. Another reason, the main reason why he had to get away. He wanted to hear about Freda. 

"How are you doing in here?" he asked and she immediately cracked a smirk. 

"A lot of the girls in here want to fight me because of you. But I set them bitches straight." She brushed her shoulder in accomplishment. Jamal laughed.

"Seriously, you're all they listen to in here. You have no idea how many people here want to jump on you. My roommate for one, mumbles your name in her sleep." She mimics get by closing her eyes and muttering Jamal's name. "I can't get any sleep so I kick her bunk and say 'you do know that he's gay right?' she yells back 'I don't care' and goes right back to mumbling." 

“Yo, that is crazy,” They laughed together. “When are you getting out?”

“Thanks to your speedy recovery the lawyer your dad set me up with, he thinks I could get off with probation.”

“That’s amazing.” Jamal’s eyebrows raise at the news. “And right when you get out we can get back to that album we’ve been talking about.”

“We will definitely get back to that album.” She nods.

“Yea, you can come to L.A and I’ll come to-“

“Wait, What? L.A? What’s in L.A?”

“I’ve been talking to some labels in L.A and I think it’s time that I move on and be on my own.” He took a deep breath before explaining himself. Freda was nothing like Jamal, they came from different tracks of life but she understood that he felt like he had to prove himself because she felt like that all the time. With her music and on the streets, people always test her ability and loyalty to the streets.

“I’m happy for you, bro.” She says with a smile although kind of hurt that he’d be leaving. She liked spending time with him. They connected on that musical level where magic was made from just one sound. They had a bond but she knew that bond wouldn’t be broken by a few miles.

They talked for a few minutes more before Freda was pulled away from the table by the same CO that brought her in. Sitting and talking with Freda brought Jamal closure, well as much closure he was going to get. He wondered whether he should tell her the truth, if he did she would probably not regret shooting him by accident, He decided to keep his mouth shut. It would be a selfish choice but also the best, for both of them.

“Oh my god, I got some crazy ideas for the album. I even have a rough sketch for the cover. Hold up man, damn, stop grabbing me.” She turns to the CO who was forcing her to the exit door. He says nothing and pushes her to the door more.

“I’ll call you.” Jamal calls out. “And I’ll put a little something something on your books.”

“Please do that.” She yells back fighting the CO as much as she can. “Did you know that ramen noodles and oatmeal pies went up in this joint?” Jamal laughs for one last time.

“Hurry up and get out of here before they stick you in the hole.”

“Aight, see yah.” She finally follows the CO through the doors and disappears in the back.

* * *

 

“Party. Pa-pa-party!” Xavier bopped and grooved as he got dressed in the break room. Michael got dressed in silence and rolled his eyes when Xavier shimmied his way over to him and chanted party over his ear.

“How do I look?” He asked stepping back so that Michael could see his outfit

 “Ready to party,” Michael nodded unenthusiastically. Xavier frowned at the vibe that his friend was giving, mainly because it was killing his own.

. “Do you think V Bozeman will be there? Of course she’ll be there. Do you think she’ll like this?”

“Come on,” He nudged Michael trying to cheer him up. “In half an hour we’re gonna be surrounded by the hottest celebrities and artists of the year. For you that might not be a big thing but it’s a new thing for me, a big thing; so stop fucking this up for me.”

“I’m not going to that party.” Michael shook his head while he pulled out his shirt from his locker. Xavier froze in place.

“Why the hell not?” Frustration began to build in Xavier.

“Because he doesn’t want us there.” Michael answered pulling off his work shirt and putting on his other one.

“But he invited you.” Michael scoffed.

“That wasn’t an invitation. That was a combination of pity, selfishness, and gloating. Trust me, Jamal Lyon does not want you or me at his party.”

“But he invited you.” Xavier repeated. “He invited you and I’m your plus one and if you don’t go then I can’t go and I will never meet V Bozeman and we will never fall in love, get married, and have kids.”

“Whoa,” Michael said after watching Xavier break down his elaborate plan. Xavier rushed to Michael and took hold of his shoulders.

“We need to go to that party, my future literally depends on it.” Michael pushed him away.

“Why are you so dramatic?”

“Why are you so in your feeling?” He countered forcing Michael to scoff.

“I am not in my feelings.” He denied.

“Yes you are. You don’t want to go because he didn’t mean it from the bottom of his heart? Please.” Xavier mocked. “If he didn’t mean it, _make_ him mean it. Make him regret even opening his mouth and saying those words.”

Michael thought about it. Jamal wasn’t expecting him to go and the simple satisfaction of seeing his face when he’d show up would be enough. Jamal came to the restaurant to prove that he had moved on, right? He had a new boyfriend and was happy. It got under his skin, a job well done. But, if they were playing that game then Michael could play it much better.

“Okay, let’s go.” He gave in.

* * *

 

 Jamal’s loft was everything he remembered it to be. It was unlikely that it would have changed after so many months but Michael had expected something different. It was still the ideal party place that He remembered. Everything to Michael was calmly underwhelming unlike for Xavier who looked like he was about to self-destruct in any second.

“Oh my god, It’s V Bozeman. What do I do?” He freaked

“Go say hi.” Michael urged. Form the corner of his eye he could see Jamal and Becky. Better go say hi, He thought.

“How do I look?” Xavier asked straightening out his clothes.

“Great.” Michael answered halfheartedly.

“Michael!” Xavier pouted when he noticed that he friend wasn’t paying attention to him. Michael focused all his attention on Xavier. He grabbed his shoulders and looked into Xavier’s eyes.

“You are a sexy chocolate man. You are funny and smart. Any girl would be blessed to meet you, tonight. Especially, V Bozeman. You got this.” Michael assured him. At every statement, Xavier nodded his head. Soon enough, Michael’s words started to sink in and his confidence started to build.

“Alright.” He answered. His newfound confidence taking control of him. “I’m going in.”

“I wish you good luck. My friend.” Michael waved off his friend before heading over to Jamal and Becky.

Becky watched from over Jamal’s shoulder at the sight of Michael not only shaking some guy in the middle of the room but of him just being in Jamal’s home. After last time, he had some nerve to show his face at the lace where he broke her best friend’s heart.

“What the hell is Michael doing here?” She spat causing Jamal to look in the same direction she was looking.

“Oh, I invited him.”

“Oh, you did?” Becky eyed Jamal and questioned his sanity.

“After everything that happened between you two?” She clarified.

“Come on, Becky. That’s the past.” She scoffed.

“You’re stronger than me. If J ever cheated on me, I would never forgive him.”

“Come on, you’re not that petty now.”

“No,” She shook her head. “Some things are just unforgivable.”

Jamal thought about Becky’s words. Were Michael’s actions unforgivable? Did he really forgive him? Jamal had thought so. After all, it was reasonable; he was with D Minor now and soon enough they would be leaving everything behind for a new life. There was just no more room for that kind of animosity against Michael in his life anymore. It would be better for him to just let it go.

 Becky noticed things between her and Jamal get quiet. Maybe she said too much? No, He was her best friend and if he didn’t defend his own honor she sure as hell would.

“I’m gonna go greet the other guests.” Becky told Jamal before leaving his side. Jamal simply nodded and started for where Michael was.

* * *

 

 

Xavier pushed out a deep breath and rubbed the perspiration from his hands as he looked at V Bozeman on the other end of the table in the kitchen. He was at least 20 feet away from her and it was now or never to make his move on her. He approached her side but she was in conversation with another girl. She turns around and all the words that Xavier had planned to say flew out of his mind. 

He was stunned by her beautiful skin and her wide dark brown eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but words failed to come out. She smiled at him.

"Hi, my name is..." she set the template for him to fill out like mad libs. 

"Xavier." He breathed out still stunned by her beauty. 

"Are you a fan?" She asked the simple word 'fan' snarled him out of his trance. Xavier was more than a man with a crush, more than a fan. He was her future. He could feel it. 

"No," she seemed to frown. "I'm a man with a vision.”

"And what vision would that be?" she asked with a smile catching on that this was a pick up line. 

"A vision of you and me and the future." She raises her eyebrows in semi-disappointment of the bad pick up line. 

"Oh, wow. That's bad. You need to practice that more-." 

"That's not a line." He interrupts her although he hates to do it. 

"Then what was that?" She asks.

"The truth." He says with a smile which sort of wins her over. 

"Before you tell me about the future, how about you give me a full name?" She says with a smile. 

“You made it?” Jamal greeted with two drinks in his hand. He held out one for Michael to take.

“I did. Thank you.” Michael smiled taking the drink from him. Both men traded looks as if it were a contest to see who would break first. Jamal’s eyes pierced his soul and shook his heart. Looking away from him, Michael saw all that he had threw away. This life, the parties, most importantly Jamal. He had done that.

“Great party, as usual.” Michael broke looking into his glass.

“I’m actually shocked that you would invite me here.” He scoffed at his own shyness. Why was he saying all of these things?

“I’m really trying to move on. Forget all the things that happened in the past. I want to let all that go.” Michael could understand that. He needed this; that was why he was here.  Jamal watched as Michael took another sip of his drink. He wanted to capture his face for the last time. He would miss it. From his face, Jamal’s eyes seemed to wander to his lips, then to his jawline, finally laying on his shirt.

“Also, I have a question.” Jamal added out of the blue. Michael’s eyebrows raised at the curiosity.

"Is that my shirt?" Jamal asked with a titled head and squinted eyes. In response Michael looked down at the plaid shirt he was wearing and had an 'oh' moment. 

"No this is _my_ shirt." He replied back with a playful smile. 

"I'm pretty sure it's mine." Jamal challenged. 

"I'm pretty sure it's not." Michael contested back. 

"I specifically remember getting that shirt in Chicago." 

"I bought this shirt in Chicago and you wore it the next day on stage. Without my permission if I may add." Jamal smiled sneakily at the budding memory. The day before his show he had spent the whole day rehearsing. Michael for tired of it after a while and he and some people from tour went shopping downtown. The next morning he woke up early and left to go practice some more and quickly put on the loose flannel. The dress coordinator like that loose look which showed his chest a little and told him to go onstage with it. He especially liked it because it smelt like Michael the whole time since he had worn it out the night before. 

"Oh yeah."  Jamal dragged out. 

"Oh yeah." Michael joined him before they both cracked up in a fit of laughter. 

D watched from afar as Jamal and the waiter laughed together. For people who just met they seemed to be getting along all too well. 

"This is not right." Becky spoke making D flinch at her presence next to him. 

"What?" He asked friendly. 

"That." She nudged to Jamal and Michael on the other side of the room. "That is not right. I try to teach him but some things don't need to be taught. It’s just common sense that you don't invite your ex to your party. It’s not right." 

"Ex? As in ex-boyfriend? Jamal and that guy?" He asked and gained a confirmation nod. 

"They were together for three years." 

"Really!" It was more of a statement than a question. 

"Yeah. Maybe I'm being too hard on him and its hard for him to let go of that. I mean, Michael was his everything." 

His everything, huh? D thought. Was this why Jamal brought him to that restaurant? Was this why Jamal invited him to this party? Because he couldn't let go? How was he supposed to travel to the other side of the country with a man who was hung up on his ex? He wasn't going to settle for part of Jamal or anything else.

After their little conversation Michael and Jamal separated. He went to the table to get another fill of his cup and noticed Xavier talking to V. Michael smiled at the sight of his friend fulfilling his dreams. For a couple of minutes he talked to a friend he hasn't seen in a while. Although the conversation was interesting he kept a wandering eye on Jamal. He was a freak of habit. If this was the old days he would keep tabs on where Jamal was in the room. With a single nod or unsuspecting body moment that would intercept boring conversation and save each other. He could see how Jamal kept thumbing his nose while talking to a guy about abstract modernism in music. He noticed those movements. He wanted to be saved. 

Michael looked to where D Minor was on the far opposite of the room. He paid Jamal no mind even when Jamal looked over to him and flashed him a subliminal smile. The guy just went back to talking to a girl that was a reporter for some hip hop magazine. He thought whether he should intercept the conversation but decided against it. Jamal wasn't his boyfriend anymore. But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t help out a friend, right?

“I’m sorry to interrupt but there’s some guy from some place looking for you.” Michael intercepted eliciting a deep sigh of relief from Jamal.

“Oh, where is he? You mind showing me?” Jamal joined the scenario almost too excitedly. From supporting cast to lead, Jamal led Michael away from the boring reporter and unconsciously out to the balcony. Finally free, Jamal breathed in the welcoming wind of August. It took a while for Michael to notice where he was. Once he did, he wanted nothing more than to leave this place and all of the memories it harbored.

“I’m, uh, gonna go.” Michael turned away and started to the door. Jamal took a step reaching out for him for a little longer.

“Michael, wait.” He called out. He was more than stunned when he actually stopped and turned around. Only then did he see the strong hint of pain in his face.

“Thank you.” He muttered out. At the words, Michael turned back around.

“Sure.” Was the only word Jamal heard before Michael left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?  
> liked it? Hated it? Let me know and leave a comment. I love reading them .  
> And also I encourage all readers to contribute to if not this pair to the fandom in general. We need to keep this boat floating, you know what I mean?  
> Gonna get started on Ch. 4 and hopefully this will be up before new years; but if not:  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! I wish you all many good fortune in 2017!

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments so leave one!!!  
> Tell me what you think, advice, comments, complaints, or if u just wanna talk about empire or anything else, let me hear it.
> 
> My Tumblr: [ME](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sammib-25)


End file.
